1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of the accessories for boards for board sports. It relates more particularly to a device for towing a board for board sports, such as a ski, made integral with the rear end of the board or ski, which portion is referred to as the heel, which permits the skier to tow the skis, with the spatulas in the palm of the hand, the latter being held together, soles against soles in a position inclined by about 30 degrees with respect to the horizontal and resting on the ground through the rolling element.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In a winter sports resort the transport of the skis usually carried out by the skier at arms' length or on the shoulders can prove difficult or very difficult, depending on distances to walk. The parking areas in the ski resorts are becoming increasingly larger and the distances to walk to reach the start of the ski lifts are also becoming increasingly larger and mostly uphill.
From the patent FR 7931057 is known a support for skis facilitating their displacement by rolling. This device is comprised of a wheel mounted on the support and two flanges receiving the ends of the two skis.
From patent CH 672434 is also known a device for towing skis comprised of a wheel mounted on a U-shaped part placed at the end of a ski, then locked by a screw clamp.
The patent application DE 2650077 relates to another device for towing with a wheel fixed to one of the skis comprising a closing case.
The patent application DE 102006026993 relates to yet another device for towing with a wheel fixed to one of the skis comprising a base for fastening to one of the skis. The wheel must be fixed to the base by the user in order to permit him to activate the device.
In the patents cited, the devices are poorly adapted for mounting on skis having curved heels. They have the drawback of being bulky and of having to be transported, for some of them, permanently by the skier in a backpack, and of having to be removed from this bag at the time of their use. They also have the drawback of a more or less long, tedious, even difficult installation in the case of freezing temperatures or snowfall. They must be removed after their use and placed in a tight cover, then in the backpack.